Salade de fruits
by Oceanna
Summary: Pour les nuits du Fof ; thème : les fruits. Prenez la Saint Valentin, la chanson de Bourvil "Salade de fruit", Lily et James et mélangez le tout. Servez froid, avec un zeste de citron et dégustez


_Ce one-shot a été créé dans le cadre des nuits d'écritures du FoF (forum francophone ; le nom dit tout, la compagnie est chaleureuse, les délires légions et les nourritures intellectuelles nombreuses. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : le lien est dans mes fav' !)_

_Le but des nuits d'écriture ? Un mot, une heure pour rédiger un OS et le poster._

_Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les paroles de « Salade de Fruit » qui sont de Léon Roux, l'interprète étant Bourvil (merci à cmoa pour la correction !)  
_

_Thème__ : _fruits

_**Salade de Fruit**_

Si Lily avait appris à haïr une date en particulier, c'était bien la Saint Valentin à Poudlard. Non pas qu'elle en veuille à Dumbledore de célébrer cette coutume, mais simplement parce qu'elle était obligée d'écouter Potter dans ses déclarations les plus... pittoresques.

Et, chaque 14 février, elle se demandait en toute honnêteté s'il ne fallait pas, pour une fois, jeter son honneur de Gryffondor et de préfète aux orties et sécher les cours toute la journée. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, bien entendu, mais la tentation était forte. Très forte. Alors elle carrait les épaules, se remémorait les dix conseils zen que lui avait soufflé Alice, et descendait prendre son petit déjeuner entouré d'une aura menaçante. Assez pour décourager d'éventuels prétendants, pas assez pour décourager Potter.

Cette année-là – la sixième que Lily passait ici – Dumbledore avait instauré le système de « l'estrade libre ». Chacun pouvait y monter déclarer sa flamme en discours, chansons ou vers, plus ou moins intelligibles pour le plus grand plaisir dans cancanières.

La jeune fille redoutait le pire, et elle n'avait pas tort. Le simple regard désolé que lui lança Lupin quand il la vit suffit à doucher les quelques espoirs qui lui restaient de manière définitive. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire à moitié sincère – il restait un complice de Potter le Bellâtre – et alla s'installer discrètement à un bout de la table, décidée à déjeuner le plus vite possible avant de retourner se barricader dans son dortoir jusqu'au début des cours.

Bien entendu, il était impossible de passer outre le radar-Lily de Potter. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, songea-t-elle avec cynisme quand elle le vit se lever et se diriger tranquillement vers l'estrade. Elle inspira lentement. Non, elle ne fuirait pas. Son honneur de Gryffondor était en jeu. Elle serait stoïque – héroïque – telle une héroïne tragique... Pathétique, oui !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et se lança un Sonorus réussi, au grand dam de Lily.

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, commença-t-il, je crois que vous connaissez tous l'identité de celle qui a l'honneur de recevoir ma flamme...»

La jeune rousse secoua la tête avec exaspération. Si c'était cela, un honneur... !

«... et qui la refuse avec obstination...»

'Si je la refuse, pourquoi t'entêter, imbécile !', faillit-elle intervenir. Mais Potter aimait la voir comme une femme de tête et ferait une fois de plus montre de son caractère têtu...

«... J'aimerais donc que vous m'encouragiez tous...»

L'idée fit siffler certains Serpentards, et Lily sentit un élan de gratitude lui traverser le cœur – de courte durée quand elle compris que son condisciple allait se mettre à chanter...

«_...Ta mère t'a donné comme prénom  
Salade De Fruits, ah! quel joli nom  
Au nom de tes ancêtres hawaïens  
Il faut reconnaître que tu le portes bien...»_

Évidement, quelques excités, Black et Pettigrow en tête commencèrent à frapper dans leur mains pour encourager le chanteur improvisé – qui avait l'avantage de chanter juste, elle devait l'admettre. Oui, si elle se convainquait qu'il ne la chantait pas pour elle, que ses clin d'œil aussi discrets qu'un Boutefeu dans un couloir étaient destiné à une autre... elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas si mal. SI seulement elle pouvait penser cela et y croire...

«_...Salade De Fruits, jolie, jolie, jolie  
Tu plais à mon père, tu plais à ma mère  
Salade De Fruits, jolie, jolie, jolie  
Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien  
Qu'on nous marie..._»

Elle gémit, et laissa son front cogner contre la table. Pitié, oh pitié Merlin, que quelqu'un lui donne le sort pour se confondre avec la salle et disparaître. Non, Potter n'avait pas envisagé sérieusement de descendre de l'estrade et de venir vers elle... Non... ? Si. Elle le voyait, à travers ses cheveux, se diriger dans sa direction, avec un nouveau clin d'œil rien que pour elle...

_«...Pendus dans la paillote au bord de l'eau  
Y a des ananas, y a des noix de cocos_

_J'en ai déjà goûté je n'en veux plus  
Le fruit de ta bouche serait le bienvenu...»_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire qui n'entacherait pas son orgueil de Gryffondor. Avec une grande inspiration, Lily se redressa et saisit le toast qu'elle avait entamé. Elle l'examina un instant, se composant un visage parfaitement neutre, prête à ignorer superbement l'auto-proclamé chanteur, et les sifflets qui avaient retentis au dernier vers du couple, et les gens qui, survoltés, continuaient à frapper dans leurs mains, et ses amis qui n'arrivaient pas à l'aider tant ils riaient fort – et Lily devait admettre que la scène serait comique si elle n'en était pas une participante forcée...

«_...Salade De Fruits, jolie, jolie, jolie  
Tu plais à mon père, tu plais à ma mère  
Salade De Fruits, jolie, jolie, jolie  
Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien  
Qu'on nous marie..._»

La jeune femme se félicita d'avoir gardé son calme pendant le refrain, alors que Potter venait de s'agenouiller juste à côté d'elle, tendant ses mains d'un geste suppliant et surjoué. Elle monta sa tasse de thé aux lèvres, en but une gorgée alors qu'il commençait à chanter le troisième couplet, avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

«_...Je plongerai tout nu dans l'océan  
Pour te ramener des poissons d'argent  
Avec des coquillages lumineux  
Oui mais en revanche tu sais ce que je veux...»_

Lily ferma les yeux, tenta de calmer les quintes de toux qui provenaient de la gorgée de thé avalée de travers. Tant pis pour son orgueil, tant pis pour les rieurs. Elle saisit sa baguette et prononça le contre-sort à toute vitesse, rendant la Grande Salle extrêmement calme... Mais ne décourageant pas le chanteur qui enchaîna sur le refrain, au plus grand plaisir des spectateurs. Et Lily savait bien que ce serait contre les règles données par Dumbledore que de lui lancer un _silencio_...

«... On a donné chacun de tout son cœur  
Ce qu'il y avait en nous de meilleur  
Au fond de ma paillote au bord de l'eau  
Le palmier qui bouge c'est un petit berceau...»

Et tout le monde de rire et de reprendre le refrain avec Potter. Lily soupira. Décidément, elle haïssait la Saint Valentin...

«Non, Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi !, jeta-t-elle lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche

-Tu es sûre ?, repartit le jeune homme.

-Oh oui, je suis sûre !»

Et ils étaient repartis pour un tour de manège...


End file.
